


Louder Than Words

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Deceit is Not Sympathetic, Just 'cause, M/M, Manipulation, Patton is Patton, Physical and emotional abuse, Roman is just great, Virgil is a poor little anxious baby who just needs love, also his name is dmitri, and logan, is there too, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Virgil invites Roman, Patton, and Logan to a vacation to meet his boyfriend, Dmitri. He realizes this may have been a bad idea, and when Dmitri says some things to Virgil that aren't exactly,,, healthy relationship words, Virgil's friends take it upon themselves to help him out. Out of the toxic relationship.





	Louder Than Words

“Does he always treat you like that?” Roman asked quietly, his eyes still on the skyline. 

Virgil glanced over. “Like what?” he asked, knowing the answer full well.

Roman looked at him, eyebrow raised, and Virgil sighed. “I shouldn’t have talked that way earlier. He’s insecure, and I shouldn’t have been so…” he waved his arm vaguely, “flirty,” he settled on finally. 

Roman nearly laughed at that. “You weren’t. Not at all.” 

Virgil pulled his hoodie tighter against his body. “Look, it’s not-” 

“He’s abusive,” Roman interrupted, watching as Virgil flinched away at the word.

“He’s never hit me, Roman,” Virgil said, his voice small.

“He doesn’t have to, Virge. People can’t use their insecurities and fears to… treat someone else like shit.”

“Dee doesn’t treat me like shit.” 

Roman did laugh at that, a humorless, short laugh, and he shook his head. “If someone was treating Patton—you know, our friend, sweet, loving Patton—like that, you would hate them forever. What makes this any different?” 

“I deserve it,” Virgil responded, turning away.

“You don’t. He’s just manipulated you into thinking you do.” 

There was a short silence before Virgil said anything else. “Well, I’m sorry I actually give people a chance instead of just breaking up with them because they don’t like _Wicked_.” 

Roman bit back a retort at that, and instead stood up, offering a hand to Virgil, which he hesitantly took. 

As soon as Virgil had climbed back into bed in his hotel room, Dmitri’s eyes snapped open and he stared at Virgil. “You and Roman take advantage of his empty room?” he asked, a dangerous edge to his voice. 

“What?” Virgil asked, eyes widening. 

“You heard me.” 

“I’m not-” Virgil began, before stopping. 

“You’re not what? Not in love with him? Yeah right,” he muttered.

“I’m not!”

“Virgil. Come here,” Dmitri said, patting the bed next to him. Virgil obediently sat next to him and immediately felt a hand in his hair. It pulled, hard, forcing him to look at his boyfriend. 

“Ow, Dee, what the fuck are you-” 

He was pushed down, his head slamming against the wood headboard.

“You do _not_ raise your voice to me, Virgil, do you understand? Do you realize how disrespectful that is?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Dee, please, let go,” Virgil whispered, panic setting in as he felt a few hairs being pulled out of his head, nails scraping his scalp painfully. 

The hand was gone, and Dmitri pulled back, allowing Virgil to sit up again. 

_He’s never hit me, Roman._

The glare of anger was replaced by an expression of concern, and Dmitri gently wiped a tear from Virgil’s cheek. 

“I’m sorry, love,” he murmured, leaning forward and kissing him gently. 

Virgil returned the kiss, only because he was so terrified now of what would happen if he didn’t. 

“Shall we go down for breakfast?” Dmitri asked. 

Virgil nodded, standing up quickly. 

…

Virgil pretended not to notice the jealous stares Dmitri sent towards Roman, he instead focused on his eggs, and he pretended not to notice Patton’s obvious concern for him, he instead focused on the view of the ocean out the window. Unfortunately for him, Roman was sitting across from him, nearly directly in front the window. Dmitri noticed this, of course, and he left for more coffee. He came back and promptly spilled it onto Virgil’s arm. He cried out in pain, and Dmitri pretended to be concerned, taking him aside to ‘help’, ignoring Patton’s insistence that he could also help. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Dmitri asked, gripping Virgil by his burned arm after pulling him just out of sight of everyone else. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’ve been staring at Roman this entire time. Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” 

“No, Dee, I was looking out the window,” Virgil defended himself quickly. He kept his voice down, he didn’t want a repeat of earlier that morning. 

“Convenient excuse. Get back to the table. If I catch you looking at him again, you’ll regret it, do you understand?” 

Virgil nodded quickly. 

When he returned to the table, everyone was looking at him with concerned expressions on their faces, especially as he weakly pulled his chair out and sat down, shaking a little. 

“You okay, kiddo?” Patton asked. “You look a little pale.” 

“Weakness and pale skin is often an effect of being badly burned,” Logan said, adjusting his glasses. “ _And an effect of an abusive relationship,”_ he muttered under his breath. Roman, who was sitting next to him, glanced over and frowned a little. 

“I’m always this pale,” Virgil said quickly. He hadn’t heard Logan’s comment, but he didn’t enjoy everyone’s eyes on him. 

“Virge…” Roman began, “did, um, did Dmitri do that on purpose?”

“What? No! He would never do that!” 

“I would never do what?” Virgil flinched as Dmitri appeared behind him. 

“N-nothing, Dee. They were just kidding,” Virgil said. 

Roman and Logan exchanged a look, and Patton looked from them to Virgil, looking like he was about to cry. 

“Hey, um, kiddo, you wanna come with me for a second?” Patton asked, valiantly attempting to regain his usual pep. “I saw, um, some real nifty hoodies in a shop not far from here, and I think you’d really like them.” 

“O-oh, ah, I think I should-” Virgil was cut off by a firm and sudden grip on his leg. He jumped and looked at Dmitri, who was staring straight ahead, an angry glint in his eyes.

“What Virgil means is, him and I have plans for this morning.” 

“ _He_ and I,” Logan corrected. 

Dmitri glared at him. 

“I don’t mean to be rude, kiddo, but I think Virgil can make decisions for himself. We’ll only be gone a few minutes,” Patton said, his voice still pleasant and airy despite his annoyance. “So whataya say, Virge?” 

Virgil glanced from Patton to his boyfriend, then stood up. “It’ll just be few minutes,” he said, his hands shaking as he pushed his chair in. 

Dmitri looked livid, but he said nothing. 

“So,” Patton began as soon as they were outside. 

That was when Virgil burst into tears. 

Immediately, Patton’s arms were around him, comforting and warm. “It’s going to be okay, kiddo. I promise. Everything’s going to be okay,” he whispered.

Virgil shook his head, still sobbing. “I don’t know what I did wrong,” he whispered. “I love him, I just want to make him happy, but…” 

Patton pulled away enough to look Virgil in the eye. “What did he do to you?” he asked quietly. 

“He’s never hurt me before, Patton, I swear. He’s always been… protective and… I thought it was sweet, when he would get jealous… but…” Virgil stopped yet again, hesitating. 

“Virgil. What did he do?” 

“He yelled at me. He… he thought I was flirting with Roman, and he got mad, and he…” Virgil shook his head, dissolving into tears yet again. 

“Shhh, shhh, it’s okay. Everything’s going to be fine. We’re going to get you away from him, okay?” 

Virgil shook his head, more vigorously this time. “N-no, Pat, he loves me. I love him. It- it was my fault.” 

“Virge, I know that’s what he wants you to believe. But that’s not how love is. If he loved you, he wouldn’t hurt you like this. Someone who loves you doesn’t make you feel this way.” 

“I just- I just want it to go back to how it used to be, and I… I shouldn’t have done this. I shouldn’t have invited you guys to meet him, I know how- how protective he is, and-”

“Kiddo, I think the word you’re looking for there is _manipulative,_ not protective. There’s a big difference.” 

“When did this start?” Patton asked. “What made him think treating you like this was okay?” 

“Roman,” Virgil answered. “I used to text Roman a lot more, and… and he hasn't gotten the idea out of his head that I’m cheating on him ever since.” 

“Virgil, that’s not normal. Relationships should have trust.” 

“I know, Pat. I know you’re right, but I can’t… I can’t just leave him.”

“I know it’s hard, but you can, okay? You can, and you know what? You’re going to. And Roman and Logan are gonna help. Because we care about you, okay?” 

Virgil wiped his eyes, accepting a tissue Patton had handed him, and nodded slowly. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. this has been spinning around in my head for a while and I was just like, "huh, may as well". This is my first sanders sides fic, which is why I made it anonymous because I'm not sure if I'm gonna keep writing stuff for this fandom or not, or what's gonna happen, but wither way, I just wanted to get it out.


End file.
